Scarlet River
~SCARLET RIVER~ Allegiances Sunclan Leader: Cloverstar-A dappled brown she cat with one white paw and pale green eyes. Deputy: Redhawk-A handsome dark striped ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Medi. Cat: Brindlewing-A dark gray tabby she cat with white under belly, and leaf-green eyes. Apr.: Marshcloud Warriors Frostheart-A wiry very pale gray she cat with a white underbelly and beautiful blue eyes. Swiftfang-A battle-scarred swift ginger tabby tom with blue eyes, one clouded.(Spottedtalon’s and Emberblaze’s father.) Apr.: Briarpaw Sunsplash-A dappled yellow tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes. (Spottedtalon’s and Emberblaze’s mother) Pinespark-A dark brown tom with splashes of orange, dark brown, and yellow. Otterwhisker-A dusky pale thick-furred brown tom with a feathery plume of a tail. Fallowwillow-A white she cat with golden-brown tipped ears and stripes with green eyes. Apr.:Thistlepaw Larkstripe-A creamy pale brown tortoiseshell with two brown paws. Leaffall-A pretty tortoiseshell she cat with a black tail tip Apr.: Tigerpaw Raventail-A jet-black tabby tom with a white paw and tail tip. Emberblaze-A dark brown tom with ginger stripes with blue eyes. Apr.: Blossompaw Spottedtalon-A reddish brown tabby tom with yellow spots, one blue eye and one amber. Apr. Molepaw 12. Finchwing-A gray tabby tom with black stripes, and hazel eyes. 13. Silvercreek-A beautiful, sleek dappled silver tortoiseshell she cat with pale blue eyes. Apr. Hazelpaw 14. Wavecrest-blueish gray tabby she cat with black wave patterns. 15. Mapleleaf- A orange and white tortoiseshell, with pretty maple patterns and leaf-green eyes. Queens 1. Rowanshadow-A pretty ginger she cat with black paws and ear tips. Kits: Gingerkit, Cypresskit, and Lilykit. Mate: Raventail 2. Rowansun-A soft brown tortoiseshell with a white tail tip and muzzle. Currently expecting kits. Mate: Otterwhisker 3. Wolfmoon- A beautiful dark gray she cat with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes. Apprentices 1. Marshcloud-scarred, fierce, tan tom with olive tinge. 2. Briarpaw- Brown she cat with white strip down back and one white toe. 3. Thistlepaw- A gray spiky furred tom with thorn sharp claws and amber eyes. 4. Tigerpaw-A tom that looks similar to a tiger with deep amber eyes. 5. Blossompaw-A tortoiseshell tabby she cat with long white stripe running down back and one petal shaped pattern on tail. 6. Molepaw-A golden brown and cream tom with blue eyes. 7. Hazelpaw- A pretty light brown she cat with pale underbelly, white toes, and light blue eyes Kits 1. Gingerkit-A pale ginger she cat with fiery colored patches 2. Cypresskit-A gray she cat with a yellow tinged fur and rheumy eyes. 3. Lilykit-A black, cream, and light brown patched tabby she cat with white tipped tail. Elders 1. Poppycloud-A gray and white she cat with cloud shaped patches. 2. Stonefire-A pale orange tom with gray muzzle, paws, and underbelly. 3. Icybird-A snow white long legged thick furred tabby she cat with pale blue eyes and a blue tinge. MoonClan Leader: Tawnystar- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes Deputy: Sunnyshine-Yellow she cat with ginger and Medi. Cat: Puddleshine-dappled brown tom with black puddle shaped patterns and yellow eyes. Apr.: Applepaw Warriors ''' 1. Rainflower-light gray dappled tabby she cat with leaf green eyes and one black paw. Apr.: Talonpaw 1. Toadskip- gray dappled tom with brown ears and orange patches. Apr.: Blizzardpaw 2. Nightwish- jet black she cat with pale green eyes gray underbelly 3. Rabbitflight- golden tabby tom with dark ginger ears and paws 4. Fawnspots- dark gray she cat with a green tinge Apr.: Yellowpaw 5. Brackenclaw-golden brown tom with brown stripe 6. Sparrowwing- red tabby tom with brown stripes Apr.: Forestpaw 7. Stormbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with white spots and blue eyes 8. Cinderflare-reddish brown she cat with and very long tail. Apr.: Jaypaw 9. Marigoldleaf- golden brown she cat with a torn ear 10. Finspots-light gray tom with dark gray specks and brown streaks. 11. Robinmoon- red tom with pale white underbelly and gray spots Apr.: Flowerpaw 12. Heronwing-very pale gray she cat with black ears, paws, and tail and light blue eyes 13. Ripplesplash-Pale gray she cat with a blue tinge and white ears, paws, and underbelly. 14. Podlight-Tortoiseshell tabby tom with one ear missing. '''Queens 1. Willowfrost-A white tabby she cat with a light gray underbelly and brown, black, and golden brown swirls with hazel eyes. Kits: Crowkit, Whitekit, Dewkit, and Sandkit. Mate: Brackenclaw 2. Cherrypetal-A cream and light brown tortoiseshell she cat with three white paws. Kits: Seedkit Mate? Apprentices 1. Talonpaw- A gray and brown flat muzzled tom with one green eye and one rheumy eye. 2. Petalpaw-A cream long furred tabby she cat 3. Applepaw- A soft brown pale ginger striped she cat 4. Blizzardpaw- A snow white tom with black tipped ears and yellow eyes 5. Yellowpaw- A orange tinged gray she cat with two white paws 6. Jaypaw- A pale gray dark gray striped tabby tom with blue eyes like a jay’s wing 7. Forestpaw-A reddish ginger brown streaked tom 8. Flowerpaw-A tortoiseshell she cat with white muzzle, ears, toes, and tail. Kits ''' 1. Crowkit- A pure black tom kit with brown swirls and a white muzzle 2. Whitekit- A very pale light gray tabby she kit with one brown paw and ginger toes 3. Dewkit-A tortoiseshell tom kit with pretty golden brown toes, ears, and tail 4. Sandkit-A very pale ginger she kit with sand colored ear tips and paws and white patches 5. Seedkit-A cream and brown dappled she kit with a white mark on chest. '''Elders 1. Nettlepad- An small ancient dark ginger tom with one white paw and fiery amber eyes 2. Fallowsong- A once beautiful spotted thick furred she cat with a golden brown pelt and black paws *~'Prologue'~* Lighting flashed in the dreary gray sky. At the clearing in the woods, shadowy figures prowled in the bare forest. They burst out into the clearing claws unsheathed, bristling, at their enemy and rival, MoonClan with fury. They were preparing to defend their precious territory for it was the beginning of leaf-bare. “Sunnyshine, how dare you set foot in our territory? You know better than that, you mouse brain! I suppose MoonClan has gone rouge!” The deputy of Sunclan yowled. “Redhawk, if you hadn’t noticed, it’s leaf-bare! MoonClan needs all the territory and prey it can get!” Sunnyshine scornfully replied back, eyes blazing. “MoonClan is the elite of the elite. No clan can prevail over us! Especially Sunclan,” She scowled. “You were and still are low lives. You are worthless scum. I don’t know why Starclan created Sunclan, right?” She sook approval from the MoonClan battle lines. A roar of agreement up roared. “What are you going to do now?!” Sunnyshine sneered at Redhawk. Redhawk’s eyes were fiery with rage and disapproval. Sunnyshine bunched up her muscles, waggled her haunches, and leapt at Redhawk. She screeched “MoonClan, attack!!!!” The crowd of MoonClan cats growled in response and bounded quickly at Sunclan. Redhawk yowled, “Sunclan, attack!!!!” The lines of cats collided in chaos. Redhawk swiped at Sunnyshine, slicing a wound in her belly. Sunnyshine slashed back, narrowly missing his neck. Redhawk then tripped her with paw. Sunnyshine thumped to the ground. She growled in frustration. Sunnyshine then lunged at Redhawk’s neck. Suddenly, Redhawk smacked her head to the side, pronouncing her unconscious. “I will deal with you later.” He muttered under his breath angrily. Redhawk kicked her body into the bushes. He soon padded off towards, who seemed to be in need of help, fighting furiously against a pale gray dark gray striped tabby tom with blue eyes like a jay’s wing. He noticed that the tom was an apprentice. “''This will be easy prey”'' he had thought. But he was wrong. A small SunClan dappled tortoiseshell she cat slashed powerfully at a MoonClan dark spotted tom. “Back off, Finspots!” She spat. “Never!” Finspots shot back, ears flattened. Silvercreek narrowed her pale blue eyes. She slashed fiercely at him, opening a wound in his neck. Finspots let out a cry of pain, and then slumped, defeated. She kicked away his body sending him sprawling into the midst of clashing clan cats. Sunclan was winning! Silvercreek perked up. Most of the MoonClan warriors had bounded away into the bushes and brambles. She showed her teeth. Cowards! ''There were only a few stragglers left. They were seasoned, experienced and battle scarred warriors. Silvercreek looked around, hoping to find a clanmate needing help. She soon noticed Wavecrest grappling with a young, but very fierce and powerful MoonClan she-warrior, Marigoldleaf. She tensed, ready to leap onto Marigoldleaf. A Sunclan reddish spotted tom suddenly quickly lunged and landed on the she cat. “Spottedtalon, what are you doing?” Silvercreek gasped. “I’m doing what is best for you!” he replied. They were swept into a rolling, snarling ball of claws and fur, rolling into the dark woods. Silvercreek scratched his nose, spilling blood. He snarled with frustration. Spottedtalon thrust out his paw, pinning the writhing Sunclan she cat to the wet grass, ending the fight. “Emberblaze,” He purred mockingly, using Silvercreek as bait. “Won’t you come and rescue your friend?” The skies poured down heavy sheets of rain. There was no response. He unsheathed his massive claws until they pierced the she cat’s throat. “Emberblaze, won’t you come help Silvercreek?” He mused. Still, no answer; Spottedtalon growled, frustrated. He then pressed hard onto her throat. A cry sounded from the shadows. Emberblaze, a dark brown tom, crept quietly into the clearing, eyes wide with horror. “Spottedtalon, why do you do this? Leave Silvercreek alone!” He rasped. Spottedtalon purred with amusement. He was enjoying torturing Emberblaze. “Why?!” Murmured Spottedtalon menacingly “Why do you ask me why when you already know what crimes you did?” snarled Spottedtalon, eyes blazing wildly with hate and rage. Emberblaze looked at him with frightened eyes, unsure what to do next. Spottedtalon showed his teeth. Emberblaze was easy prey. Spottedtalon would finish him off later. Angrily, he pressed harder onto Silvercreek’s throat. By then, she already stopped struggling and was probably unconscious. With a roar of rage, Emberblaze leapt at Spottedtalon, knocking him off balance, causing Spottedtalon to fall on his back. Emberblaze leaned on Spottedtalon. “Your betrayals will never-.” Emberblaze snarled, his hot breath billowing around in clouds. His words were cut short as Spottedtalon wriggled free and sprang at him with a screech of fury. They each fought fiercely, but for each blow Emberblaze landed, Spottedtalon landed 2 more. Ember blaze gradually weakened until the final blow, when Spottedtalon sliced at his neck. Emberblaze collapsed. Finally victorious, Spottedtalon painstakingly dragged Silvercreek by the scruff away into the woods, leaving Emberblaze, dying. As Emberblaze silently watched them disappear, his eyes glistened. He sighed and welcomed the darkness lurking inside him. As he closed his eyes, he found himself in a murky forest with no sunlight and only glowing mushrooms as a light source. “''Where am I?” ''Emberblaze wondered. Suddenly, an unfamiliar silvery gray she cat similar to Silvercreek, slipped out of the shadows and stood in front of him. “Who are you?” Emberblaze growled. The she cat didn’t answer, but scoffed. She closed her yellow eyes and with a strange voice, she whispered, “Emberblaze, even after the storm is finished, the destruction still rages on.” Emberblaze took a step back, his mind whirling. “''What did see mean by ‘even after the storm is finished, the destruction still rages on’?” '' The she cat glanced towards him glowering. “Listen well, for all of the Warrior clans need this prophecy.” She murmured. “If you forget, all of them will perish. Don’t forget that the Dark Forest may have saved you, but –.” She spat furiously “Starclan did not spare you.” “What do you mean?” he inquired fearfully. She turned away, and didn’t answer. “My name is Snowwillow.” She scornfully and hesitantly answered Emberblaze. “Remember me well.” Then, the she cat, sprinting to the shadows, uttered a few words, and Emberblaze fell into suffocating darkness. Emberblaze awoke with a pile of leaves on him. He groaned. Emberblaze felt a dull ache in his neck. The strange she cat must have somehow healed his injuries. He bushed out his fur to protect from the teeth chattering and bone freezing cold. “''She said her name was Snowwillow.” ''Emberblaze wondered. “''It sounds familiar.” With her voice in his mind, “I spared you your death, for you are most crucial. Now go, you are needed.” With leaves squelching under his paws, he hesitantly bounded to the Sunclan camp, where he would report to Cloverstar of his very strange findings.